


Honorato (tradução)

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, folclore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Kyungsoo foi parar naquela cidade, a beira do rio para encontrá-lo e prende-lo. Ao invés, foi preso ele, naquele olhar e no encanto de seu sorriso. Uma cobra ele era, com certeza.[ 12 DAYS OF EXOMAS | D-6 ]





	Honorato (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honorato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423949) by [eithelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx). 



Todo em branco, caminhava por entre os aldeões. Seus pés descalços na terra batida, ele não se importava com a sujeira na sola de seus pés. Seu sorriso cegava, cabelo penteado para trás, pequenos fios rebeldes escapando a frente de sua testa. Sua pele radiava, olhos afiados e amorosos. O oposto do que realmente era. Uma fera, em forma de homem, uma criatura que poderia ser tão aterrorizante, mas que escolhia ser bom, e ajudar a quem o cercava.

 

—Aqui o chamam de Honorato. —Um dos homens aproximou-se de Kyungsoo, que despertou de seu transe e retirou seu olhar fixo da criatura. —Você já ouviu falar dele? —O homem continuou, tocando gentilmente o ombro do forasteiro.

 

Sim, ele havia ouvido falar muito sobre ele. Lido muito sobre sua simples existência. Caçar criaturas dos mais diversos folclores era sua missão, entende-las, ajuda-las e tranca-las se fosse preciso. Aquela lenda em particular, era descrita na cor vermelha em seus arquivos, uma grande ameaça. Um caso de aprisionamento. Kyungsoo estava pronto para viajar até aquele povoado, e usar de suas habilidades para assegurar que nenhuma pessoa estaria em risco. Entretanto, o que havia encontrado estava longe de ser ameaçador. Todos sorriam para ele, o tiravam para dançar, conversavam.

 

—Raimundo, se ele é tudo que dizem, o que você diz... Porque está aqui? —Kyungsoo questionou, rodando o filme em sua câmera fotográfica, e rapidamente tirando uma foto do homem de branco que dançava junto de uma das moças do povoado.

 

—Ele é nosso protetor. —Raimundo puxou Kyungsoo pelo punho para que se aproximassem de uma banca de bebidas, comprando aos dois, latas de cerveja. —A irmã dele é que é o problema, ele é que mantém ela na linha. Ela tenta virar barcos, e ele afasta ela.

 

Kyungsoo bebeu de sua cerveja gelada, estalou seu pescoço e deixou que seu olhar voltasse a procura-lo.

 

—Ainda não achou o que procura? —A voz veio de seu lado, assustando brevemente Kyungsoo. O homem estava a sua frente de repente. Calças brancas folgadas, com as barras sujas de lama, camisa também branca, três botões abertos e mangas enroladas acima do cotovelo.

 

— _Norato_ , irmão! —Raimundo cumprimentou a criatura, apertando sua mão com firmeza, trocando sorrisos quentes. —Este aqui é meu amigo Kyungsoo, ele veio lá da Coréia só pra te ver. —Empurrou o forasteiro pelas costas mais a frente, e Kyungsoo viu-se obrigado a apertar a mão do outro.

 

Honorato, puxou-o para mais perto em seu aperto de mão, sorriso tão brilhante como sempre e deixou um solitário beijo em sua bochecha. Kyungsoo jamais se acostumaria com aquela forma de apresentação. Entretanto, era mais que uma simples apresentação, e Kyungsoo estava ciente disso a partir do momento em que a outra mão da criatura deslizou sorrateiramente para suas costas, puxando-o apenas um pouco mais para frente.

 

—Nome complicado. —Ele brincou. —Mas eu sei que o meu pra você é tão difícil quanto, então me chame de Kai. —Já estavam afastados, mas ainda mãos unidas. —Agora, dance comigo. —Kai, então puxou-o para a pista de dança, entre corpos que se moviam. Quando entre eles, foi puxado contra o corpo da criatura, sem saber resistir à música e aos movimentos suaves do corpo do estranho. Seus quadris se moviam em sincronia, e como não, quando a mão de Kai os empurrava até estarem impossivelmente juntos. Todos dançavam da mesma forma, mas com Kai parecia muito mais intenso, e era.

 

 

 

 

—Eu não mordo. —Kai sussurrou em sua orelha, antes de juntar ainda mais seu peito contra o de Kyungsoo, seus lábios quentes contra a orelha do outro sussurraram mais uma vez. —A não ser que me peça.

 

Kyungsoo riu breve e de forma seca, mas não o deixou ir. Ele havia lido sobre a natureza sedutora de Honorato, sabia que usava daquele atributo entre o povoado, especialmente em festas como aquela. Ele sabia que era um jogo, mas era um jogo que Kyungsoo estava disposto a jogar.

 

 

 

 

 

E desta forma encontrou-se em seu pequeno quarto alugado, simples, com apenas uma rede para dormir e uma grande janela que deixava o luar entrar. O beijo de Kai era viciante, suas mãos quentes faziam Kyungsoo sentir-se seguro, desejado. Sua pele queimava contra a da fera, a cobra gigante que tornava-se homem sempre que possível, para viver entre humanos.

 

Estava contra a parede, camisa esquecida no chão. Kyungsoo silenciosamente dava graças por ter tido coragem de andar descamisado ao Sol, ou teria agora a mais terrível marca de camisa em seus braços e torso.

Kai afastou-se do beijo que ainda trocavam e olhou fixamente para Kyungsoo, que repentinamente sentiu-se menos confiante sobre seu próprio corpo. Kai era como uma estátua grega, das que tantas vezes havia visto em museus pelo mundo, esculpido em mínimos detalhes. Suas roupas brancas destacavam ainda mais tudo que estava certo sobre ele.

 

Estava sendo encarado como uma presa, e gostava disso, mas não pode mais encarar de volta quando foi girado pelas habilidosas e quentes mãos de Kai, agora encarava a parede de seu quarto, enquanto a fera usava as mãos para empurrar as calças de Kyungsoo para baixo, dolorosamente lento.

 

—Não tenha medo. —Kai sussurrou, lábios contra a pele deslizando até que estivesse ajoelhado, deixando um curto beijo em sua coxa. —Eu apenas quero viver entre homens...—Continuou, dando uma gentil mordida na pele delicada. —Aproveitar, os homens... —Sorriu contra a pele, e Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o sorriso espalhar-se por seu corpo. Levantou-se, corpo ainda completamente colado ao de Kyungsoo, ainda segurando-o pelos quadris.

 

—Você é perigoso. —Kyungsoo sussurrou, e foi virado mais uma vez, costas apertadas contra a parede e o corpo de Kai contra o seu. Seus olhos encaravam os da criatura, mas não viam perigo. Desejo, fogo, paixão… Mas nada mais perigoso que isso.

 

—Você é muito mais. —Kai então murmurou, beijando-o mais uma vez, enquanto rapidamente descartava o que havia sobrado de suas próprias roupas, para que seu corpo pudesse ficar ainda mais junto o de Kyungsoo. —Você é todo feito de perigo.

 

Uma das mãos de Kai rapidamente puxou uma das pernas de Kyungsoo para cima, fazendo que sua perna se apoiasse em seu quadril.

 

—Como nós vamos foder naquilo? —Kyungsoo murmurou ainda entre beijos, olhando para a rede no canto do quarto. A fera riu contra os lábios do forasteiro, olhando brevemente para trás em seguida, e para ele mais uma vez. Seu sorriso era tão doce, tão contrastante.

 

—Não fodemos. —Kai passou uma das mãos pelo lado do rosto de Kyungsoo, acariciando-o gentilmente. —Nós fazemos aqui, depois no chão, e mais tarde enfim nos deitamos na rede e você me fala sobre as estrelas que vê na sua casa, e como são diferentes das daqui.

 

Kyungsoo estava surpreso, não por precisar deitar-se no chão (o que não havia considerado até então, nem jamais havia feito em suas únicas duas experiencias anteriores), mas por quão verdadeiras suas palavras soavam.  


Então, ele não se preocupou quando suas costas estavam contra o chão sujo, como a poeira e terra acumulada grudava contra suas costas suadas. Ele não se importou fazer tudo de novo, apoiado contra o parapeito da janela enquanto a mão de Kai se colocava contra sua boca e ele contra seu corpo e em sua orelha sussurrava que não podiam fazer barulho “não queremos atrair as onças”, e beijos eram deixados em seu pescoço ao ritmo de seus quadris. Nem mesmo importou-se de fazer mais uma vez na água fria do chuveiro, seus joelhos doloridos contra o azulejo e sua boca cheia de Kai.

 

Mas acima de tudo, não importou-se em deitar na rede azul, Kai junto de si o trazendo para ainda mais perto. A risada de Kai era ainda mais maravilhosa, quando Kyungso explicava como aprendeu a falar português. Pequenos e amorosos beijos por seu pescoço, e a brisa quente que os envolvia.

 

—Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. —Kai disse, e Kyungsoo murmurou, olhos fechados enquanto sentia os dedos macios do outro em seu escalpo. O melhor cafuné de sua vida. —Sei bem quem você é, e o quão poderoso é... Então preciso de sua ajuda. —Kai sentiu Kyungsoo mover-se em seu abraço, a mão quente do homem contra seu peito. —Preciso que você vá até a carcaça de minha forma em cobra, e me liberte dela. Preciso ser humano.

 

Kyungsoo conhecia a história.

 

Honorato era filho de uma mulher e uma criatura mística, veio ao mundo já em sua forma de cobra. Honorato foi forçado a viver na água com sua irmã, e então, sempre que podia, saía do rio e transformava-se em homem. Sempre procurava por sua mãe, e aproveitava para dançar com os locais por toda a noite.

A única forma de livrar-se de sua forma bestial, era que alguém corajoso o suficiente fosse até a margem do rio onde estava sua monstruosa carcaça, deixasse três gotas de leite em sua boca e o matasse com um único golpe de uma lâmina virgem.

 

Parecis simples, mas muitas pessoas antes já haviam tentado. Todos em seus relatos diziam que era aterrorizante, que os olhos da cobra faziam seus corpos paralisarem em medo, mãos tremerem e mente fraca. Acabavam por se afastar sem nem mesmo darem conta do que faziam.

 

—Você é diferente deles. —Kai sussurrou, mão contra o cabelo de Kyungsoo mais uma vez. —Sei que você consegue.

 

Kyungsoo pareceu considerar a ideia, e aquilo até mesmo o ajudaria a completar sua missão de certa forma. Mas algo o fazia repensar, algo que não sabia dizer, uma sensação estranha que o fazia sentir medo de que algo ruim poderia acontecer se o fizesse. Repentinamente pôs seus pés no chão, já um tanto tonto por estar tanto tempo longe da terra firme.

 

—Você não precisa fazer. —Kai sentou-se também na rede, mão contra as costas de Kyungsoo. —Eu só precisava perguntar... Tudo bem? —Continuou, com sua voz que tanto soava honesta, preocupado que sua pergunta pudesse ter incomodado o outro.

 

Kyungsoo estava pronto para responder, quando alguém esmurrou a porta do quarto. Do outro lado alguém chamava por Honorato. Kai levantou-se rapidamente, vestindo suas calças, e abrindo a porta assim que Kyungsoo também havia se vestido.

 

—Norato, é Maria Caninana. —Na porta, era Raimundo, que parecia pálido como a lua, olhos fundos, assustado até a morte. —Pescadores a viram nadando até a grande cobra, _tamo_ achando que ela vai querer acordar ela. Norato, a cobra vai matar todos nós.

 

Não houve hesitação alguma, Kai saiu em disparada para fora do quarto e Kyungsoo foi logo atrás, camisa malvestida, sem esquecer sua câmera.

 

Pés descalços contra a terra, estava sem ar, mãos trêmulas quando mal conseguiu tirar uma única foto de Kai enquanto se transformava, jogando-se ao rio. A grande cobra de escamas escuras era ainda mais bonita do que havia imaginado. Brilhava com a luz da lua, a noite era como um adorno em sua cor. Seria uma longa noite.

 

 

 

 

 

Raimundo serviu café a si mesmo, e então à Kyungsoo. Era forte e amargo, sem açúcar. Era bom, era café.

 

—Também não consegui dormir. —Raimundo disse, retirando seu boné e sentando-se ao lado do forasteiro. —A grande cobra, dorme no fundo do rio. Não vai acordar, a não ser que algo grande acorde de propósito, e Maria Caninana... Irmã de Honorato, é quem mais quer fazer isso.

 

—Só quero que ele esteja a salvo. —Falou sem pensar, queria que todos naquele lugar estivessem salvos, mas o que Kai estava a fazer naquele rio, poderia machucá-lo, e muito.

 

Raimundo sorriu de lado, tomando um gole de seu café quente. —É, a gente sabe que você quer... —Sua voz o entregou, ele sabia o que havia acontecido naquele quarto durante a noite, mas ao menos não parecia estranhar.

 

 

 

Na noite seguinte a festa continuava, ainda sem notícias de Honorato. Todos dançavam e cantavam, sorrindo, diziam se perguntados, que era para atrair a criatura a voltar com segurança. Kyungsoo mordia os lados de suas unhas, pés batendo contra o chão impacientemente, cerveja esquecida sobre o balcão do bar, esquentando ainda mais a cada minuto. Já haviam o chamado para dançar, mas Kyungsoo recusava.

 

—Está salvando sua primeira dança da noite para mim? —A voz sussurrada em sua orelha o fez despertar, pulando de seu banco alto e ficando de pé a frente de Kai. O mesmo sorriso brilhante a sua frente, ainda estava inteiro, senão por um corte em seus lábios.

 

Kyungsoo sem pensar levou as mãos ao rosto do homem de forma doce e preocupada, analisando seu rosto atrás de qualquer outro machucado. Kai sorriu ainda mais, colocando suas mãos contra a cintura de Kyungsoo, o acalmando.

 

—Ela foi embora. —Kai disse, e notou que o povo os cercava, quando levantou sua voz. —Eu matei Maria Caninana! —Gritou triunfante, levantando uma das mãos ao ar enquanto todos celebravam, batendo palmas ou gritando.

 

 

Kai guiou Kyungsoo para um local isolado, onde pudesse roubar-lhe beijos e aproveitá-lo um pouco mais.

 

—Estava pensando... —Kyungsoo disse, enquanto Kai fazia marcas amorosas em seu pescoço, com as mãos já empurrando gentilmente a camisa de Kyungsoo para cima. —Agora que o problema está resolvido, e eu não tenho mais nenhum pressentimento ruim... —Teve de segurar um gemido, quando Kai aproveitou-se de um muito específico local em seu pescoço.

—Estava pensando, que ficaria feliz em te ajudar com seu pequeno problema.

 

Kai riu contra a pele de Kyungsoo, pressionando sorrateiramente seu quadril contra o dele.

 

—Eu não sou pequeno. —Disse em brincadeira, colocando sua testa contra a dele, olhando para seus olhos de tão perto. Seu sorriso agradecia.

 

—Você sabe o que eu quis dizer... —Kyungsoo respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. —Vou te ajudar, com um porém. —Seu dedo indicador colocado contra os lábios de Kai, que o beijou e sorriu. —Você vem comigo depois, eu preciso viajar pra outra cidades nesse país, e muitas outras fora dele. Depois, você pode escolher se quer continuar comigo, ou voltar pra cá.

 

Kai sorriu, retirando o dedo de Kyungsoo de seus lábios, para entrelaçar sua mão com a dele.

 

—Depois de anos nesse rio, eu adoraria conhecer o mundo... —Disse suavemente, antes de deixar um tão doce beijo em seu rosto. — _Com você_.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo estava à frente da cobra. Era realmente aterrorizante, mas ele já havia visto muito pior.

 

Agachado a frente da grande boca que facilmente poderia engoli-lo por completo, Kyungsoo deixou as três gotas de leite dentro da boca da cobra que segurava com facilidade aberta apesar de todo o peso. Kai o observava em silêncio, com braços cruzados contra o peito e um sorriso torto.

 

Kyungsoo tocou então a terra que parecia entende-lo, e dela retirou uma lâmina de pedra, afiada e virgem. Sem hesitar, afundou-a no centro da cabeça da cobra, que dissolveu rapidamente como espuma para dentro do rio.

 

E foi tão fácil como aquilo, e Kai estava livre para ir para onde quisesse e sua maldição havia sido quebrada.

 

—Tem certeza que não vai sentir falta da sua outra forma? —Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto ajeitavam-se dentro do carro, partindo da cidade após calorosas despedidas e promessas de retorno.

 

O vento batia contra os cabelos de Kai enquanto ele sorria, sol em sua pele e olhos fechados. Ele não sentiria falta, nem um pouco, mas aquele lugar permaneceria em seu coração.

 

Mas ter seus pés livres, e o sol em seu rosto, era muito melhor.

 

—Eu vou ficar bem... —Respondeu após ponderar, levando uma das mãos até a nuca de Kyungsoo. —Enquanto eu estiver com você, eu vou ficar bem.

**Author's Note:**

> [ 12 DAYS OF EXOMAS | D-6 ]
> 
> Tô atrasada, mas isso não é novidade.  
> Não sei se ficou boa a tradução, mas tbm não é novidade. Eu traduzi um trabalho próprio, então é isso.


End file.
